Wing Bind (Tycho)
Wing Bind (竜乗 (ウイング・バインド), Uingu Baindo; Japanese for "Dragon Riders") is a spiritual order of Wizards and Witches that serve the Soul Society West Branch. Regarded as the western counterpart to the east branch's Gotei 13, they are tasked with the conservation and control of Dragons while also working to protect the people of both the Human World and Reverse World from supernatural threats. While they operate out of Reverse London, their jurisdiction spans the most of Europe. 'Mission' Their duty focuses on the regulation and control of Dragons. They work to protect Humans while also protecting Dragons themselves, bringing them into Reverse World in order to utilize them for various purposes. 'Headquarters' The organization is located within Reverse London, a dimension that is hidden from the Human World location of London. While there appears to be multiple methods of entering and exiting the area, it has been shown that Reverse London can be entered through the use of telephone booths marked with the "Wing Bind" insignia. It requires the use of a special coin that is marked with the emblem for "Soul Society West Branch". Similarly, there is the "Coin Gate", which also requires the aforementioned coin in order to pass through it. Organization Wing Bind is split into multiple divisions that are each tasked with specific missions and duties. They are each led by a Captain, similar to the Captains of the Gotei 13, with the entire organization being led by the “Lord Protector” (主護, Shugo). Due its larger territory, Wing Bind has considerably more members than its eastern counterpart, the Gotei 13. As a result, some minor issues of quality have arrisen, where a Shinigami can be seen as more valuable than a Wizard or Witch, because they keep their numbers relatively smaller. However, where the Gotei 13 was founded as an continues to be a primarily military institution, Wing Bind has many unique squads, and not all are combat-focused or even militarized. Similar in principle to their eastern counterparts, Wing Bind members are divided by rank. However, unlike the Gotei 13, these are not inherent military ranks but rather degrees granted based on the individual's service, accomplishments, potential, and overall capabilities. There are three ranks, starting with "1st Order" (一段階、''Ichi-dankai), "2nd Order" (二段階、''Ni-dankai), and then the highest rank, "3rd Order" (三段階、''San-dankai). Those of the 3rd Order rank often serve as commanding officers over smaller units of other lower-ranked Wing Bind agents. Only 3rd Order Wing Bind agents are considered for the role of "Captain" (団長, ''Danchō) over an entire squad, should a vacancy be present. It is not uncommon, however, for 2nd Order agents to serve as unit leaders as well, especially during assigned missions in which a senior agent is not available. The organization is split between twelve distinct squads, each with their own directives and responsibilities. They do not possess a hierarchical relationship, with each squad having its own inherent purpose. Witches and Wizards are generally assigned to the squad that best reflects their accomplishments and overall skills. As such, staff changes are not an unusual occurrence, as members of any squad can be recommended for a transfer depending on their performances. A vast difference between them and their eastern counterparts is that, unlike the Gotei 13, whose divisions normally operate on an individual basis, the various squads of Wing Bind coordinate their efforts to maximize their efficiency. ''Pipers'' The Pipers (笛吹き隊 (パイパーズ), Paipāzu; Japanese for "Flute Player Squad") squad of Wing Bind specialize as conservation rangers for Reverse London. As such, the members of Pipers tend to the various fields of Reverse London, including that of Ninebrook Pastures, and procure resources from the various Dragons that reside in these areas. It appears that they share a specific uniform, a mantle worn over their shoulders reminiscent of the ones worn by traditional Quincy, only with a checkered pattern of red and black colors. Their insignia is the mark of Aries. ''Sabres'' The Sabres (戦術隊 (セーベルズ), Sēberuzu; Japanese for "Tactics Squad") squad of Wing Bind specializes in the defense of London and Reverse London, operating as something similar to that of a police force. They are also tasked with tactical and defensive protocols for the entirety of Wing Bind. It is known that they often conduct training exercises up north. Similar to that of the Pipers, the Sabres appear to have a notable uniform in place, as they wear black capes with their insignia imprinted upon it, which is the mark of Scorpio. ''Lancers'' The Lancers (戦士隊 (ランサーズ), Ransāzu; lit. “''Warrior Squad''”) squad of Wing Bind is a combat-oriented squad that specializes in hand-to-hand combat. As a combat squad, they have a fiery rivalry with the Glaives squad over the title for "strongest squad." Their insignia is the mark of Taurus'.' ''Slayers'' The Slayers (騎士隊 (スレヤーズ), Sureyāzu; Japanese for "Knight Squad") squad of Wing Bind are hailed as the mightiest of all twelve squads, said to have their roots in the original Knights or the Round. They are considered the squad with the strongest Wizards and Witches of the Soul Society West Branch, with the Lancers squad viewing them as their rivals for the title of "strongest squad". They are mobilized only to deal with the most dangerous of threats, and are sent to an incident involving a true Dragon. While not an official subsquad, Dragonslayers (斬竜士 (ドラゴンスレヤー), Doragonsureyā; ''Japanese for "''Dragon Killing Knight") are an honorary title given to the most skilled Slayers. Their insignia is the mark of Leo.'' '' ''Arrows'' The Arrows (射手隊 (アーロズ), Ārozu; Japanese for "Bowman Squad") squad of Wing Bind specializes in long-range combat and assassination. They are often tasked as both first-responders and a perimeter defense, focusing on elimination of a threat before it manages to breach into occupied territory. Their insignia is the mark of Sagittarius. ''Lenses'' The Lenses (露見隊 (レンセズ), Renzezu; Japanese for "Detection Squad") squad of Wing Bind specializes in engaging unknown situations in order to assess the level of danger or potential for benefit to the Soul Society West Branch as a whole. As such, they focus in matters of expansion, exploration, surveillance, and investigation. They are linked with the The Crusade, with their Captain simultaneously serving in the capacity as the Lord Ranger of the latter organization. However, not all members of the Lenses join the The Crusade, with many of them stationed in key locations within the West Branch's territory in order to detect domestic dangers. Their insignia is the mark of Aquarius. ''Hoods'' The Hoods (反知能隊 (フードズ), Hūdozu; Japanese for “''Counter-Intelligence Squad”) squad' of Wing Bind specializes in protecting Wing Bind and the whole of Western Soul Society from threats of espionage, subterfuge, and undercover infiltration. Their insignia is the mark of Pisces. ''Vials'' The '''Vials (科学隊 (バイアルズ), Baiaruzu; Japanese for “''Science Squad”'') squad of Wing Bind specializes in research and development into Dragons and magical technology. Their efforts are key to domesticating Dragons and ensuring the more militant squads are prepared to battle when they must. As the research and development squad, they have a relationship with the Quills and the "Medicine Squad." Their insignia is the mark of Gemini. ''Runes'' The Runes '(魔法隊 (ルーンズ), ''Rūnzu; Japanese for “''Magic Squad''”) squad of Wing Bind functions similar to the eastern Kidō Corps, being a military division that primarily excels in magic. In addition, they are a group of specialists residing over spiritual and magical law. They are linked with the Solomonery, with their Captain simultaneously serving as the Archmage of the latter organization. The Runes take students from the St. George Academy that excel in Magic and train them to further their abilities in said area. Their insignia is the mark of Capricorn. ''Scales'' The '''Scales (内法隊 (スケールズ), Sukēruzu; Japanese for “Internal Law Squad”) squad of Wing Bind is responsible for internal investigation of the Wing Bind squads themselves. They function as internal affairs, ensuring that the various squads of Wing Bind each follow the laws and codes put forth by the Knight King and the Council of Lords. As a result, they are often looked-down on by other squads or directly mistrusted. Some perceive them as dogs of the Lords rather than allies of the Lord Commander. Their insignia is the mark of Libra. *The Chains (手錠副隊 (チェーンズ), Chēnzu; Japanese for “Manacle Sub-Squad”) is a sub-squad of the Scales, who function as the enforcers of any decree put forth by the Scales. They are highly secretive, and created for the express purpose of separating the Scales from their own dirty work. This ruse is not lost onanyone, however, seeing the mere existence of the Chains as a cowardly ploy by the Scales. ''Quills'' The Quills (教官隊 (クイールズ), Kuīruzu; Japanese for “''Instructor Squad”'') squad of Wing Bind is primarily responsible for the development of new Witches and Wizards, as well as training existing Witches and Wizards. In this capacity, they are linked with the St. George Academy, with their Captain simultaneously serving in the capacity as the Headmaster of the latter organization. Their insignia is the mark of Virgo. ''"Medicine Squad" The ____ (医術隊 (), ; Japanese for ''“Medicine Squad”) ''is a squad of Wing Bind specializing in healing science and magic. As healers, they work closely with the Vials. ''Fangs The Fangs (暗部隊 (フェーングズ), Fēnguzu; Japanese for “Dark Sector Squad”) is a secret squad of Wing Bind that officially does not exist. They answer only to the Council, and even then usually just the Hand or the King are calling the shots. They are elite Witches and Wizards who specialize in torture, interrogation, assassination, and infiltration. Their ranks are often collected from the Lenses, Chains, and Hoods. Their insignia, though rarely seen and not appearing on their uniforms, is the mark of Ophiuchus. Uniforms There does not appear to be a specific uniform that is worn by every member, such as the shihakushō worn by the Shinigami, but many notable members are shown wearing south blackstone uniforms, which are reminiscent of standard private school clothing; complete with a buttoned top and a skirt for female members. It is notably all black in coloration, perhaps alluding to their similarities with the Shinigami of Soul Society East Branch. Depending on the unit that a member is assigned to, they wear a type of cape or mantle over their shoulders that is emblazoned with the insignia of their division. Combat Similar to the Shinigami who collectively use Zanpakutō, the Wizards and Witches of Wing Bind use weapons ' '''resembling something between a wand and a gun named a '''Wand' (竜器具 (ワンド), Wando; Japanese for “''Dragon Instrument''”), enabling them to fight against Dragons. Given that they use Dragons for resources, and that some members appear to have techniques with the name of Dragon, these may be weapons forged from special armament-themed Dragons. They serve as a medium for invoking Magic, allowing Witches and Wizards to harness their fantastical abilities. Certain Wizards and Witches are powerful enough to alter the form and nature of their Wand with Magic. They do this by sealing a portion of their Soul into their Wand with a "magic word" (魔法の言葉, mahō no kotoba). ''Thus, their Soul fragment grows in tandem with the Dragon-core, increasing both the Witch/Wizard and Wand's power in unique, drastic ways. A Witch or Wizard can then release this new power by reciting their "magic word." This release transforms the Wand and causes the Magical power of both Wand and wielder to skyrocket. This released state is referred to as a '''Scepter '''(竜王器具 (セプター), Seputā; Japanese for "''Dragon King Instrument")'', ''and Witches and Wizards tend to use the term "scepter" to describe the new state their wand takes on (i.e. sceptersword, scepterstaff, sceptershield, etc.). Attaining a Scepter is supposedly a step to becoming a True Knight. Category:Organizations